


A Healthy Omega

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Percy, Omega!will, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Will, as and omega and the head of Apollo Cabin, is responsible for the post-heat health-checks at camp.After the Giant War, after Percy's most recent heat, Will's friends team up on him and tell him in no uncertain terms that he couldn't keep being Percy's doctor if he didn't tell the other omega how he felt about him.





	A Healthy Omega

PJatO || Willercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Healthy Omega || Willercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Healthy Omega

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, fisting, toys

Main Pairings: Will/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen

Summary: Being the head of Apollo cabin and an omega, Will was responsible for the routine post-heat check-ups of the other omegas at camp. Only that those start getting a bit awkward for Will with one particular omega when he starts developing feelings for Percy Jackson.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_A Healthy Omega_

Will loved his friends dearly. Most of the time. Those times did not include when they would relentlessly tease Will about his infatuation with Percy Jackson. Then, he kind of hated them.

"You know, it's very unethical what you're doing. Very unprofessional", drawled Cecil.

"Absolutely. One might just call you an utter perv and voyeur", agreed Lou solemnly.

"They're right. You want to be a doctor. You shouldn't get off on examining your patients", added Nico, both eyebrows raised. "I have half a mind to warn Percy about his creep of a doctor."

"First of all", growled Will, cheeks flushing. "I'm not getting off on examining my patients. Percy's the only one I'm interested in and even there, I'm not getting off on the medical procedure. It's really not a sexy setting at all and I know Percy's vulnerable and relies on me."

"And yet you still jerk off to thinking about naked Percy. An image you know from your job in the infirmary, including Percy with hus legs spread wide", stated Cecil, wiggling his eyebrows.

Will glared at his friends and flipped them the bird. He had been in charge of post-heat examinations of camp's omegas since the Titan War ended, because heat could be a dangerous time, internal injuries, fevers, malnurishment. Will never had any intentions of falling for an omega – honestly, he never really thought about that at all, because omegas normally sought out alphas. But Percy was just... Percy. It was downright impossible not to fall for the cute, cheeky omega. Nowadays, alpha-alpha and omega-omega relationships weren't exactly unheard of anymore, but they were still pretty rare. Nico and Jason, for example, were an alpha-alpha couple. Something that Nico had needed _a lot_ of time to get used to, because back in his days, such couples were more than just frowned upon. They could easily end up in jail, or worse. It had been the deep secret that Nico had to bare before Eros; that he felt attracted to another alpha. And Will was pretty sure that half the pushing Nico did with Will and Percy was because the son of Hades would feel far better about his own 'unorthodox' relationship if his best friend was in one too.

"I'm just saying that you should come clean about your intentions toward Percy _before_ he strips down and bends over for you the next time", offered Nico seriously. "It'd only be fair."

Will flushed and glared at Nico, knowing the alpha was right. In Will's defense; he had only examined Percy post heat once yet, considering Percy had only presented after the Titan War had already been over and then he had actually been kind of missing. After the Giant War, Percy had only been in heat once yet. But Will, and everyone else, was aware that Percy was currently in heat, locked up in his cabin and riding it out. Meaning he would come to Will in a few days.

Granted, Will's interest in Percy hadn't been _that_ strong three months ago, when Percy had last been examined by Will. A certain physical attraction and an appreciation for how pretty the other omega was. But the past nearly half year that they had worked closely side by side, Greeks together with and Romans, to rebuild what had been destroyed, it had also brought Percy and Will closer. And somehow, after that last doctor's appointment, Percy started opening up to Will more. It did lower boundaries when one person had their fingers up your ass, Will guessed. But Nico, Lou and Cecil did have a point. Before Will put his fingers up there, he should most definitely tell Percy just how much he would like to put his fingers there in a way different context.

/break\

"Let me guess; you want me naked and bent over?", quipped Percy with a cheeky grin. "You know, it's never any foreplay with you, Solace. Always straight for my poor little ass."

Will huffed fondly and rolled his eyes at the son of Poseidon who just entered the otherwise empty infirmary. "It's a very perky and tempting ass, Jackson. Hard to deny it, really."

Percy laughed at that and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Yeah, I know it's a great ass. But one of these days, you'll _have_ to buy me dinner before sticking your tools up there."

"Name a time and a place", stated Will seriously.

Percy paused, shirt half-way over his head, revealing that far too tempting six-pack of his that Will always just wanted to lick. He himself wasn't really big on training; he preferred the books and medical procedures he still had to learn over the pointlessness of physical exercise. He did, however, really enjoy the way physical exercise made other guys look.

"That...", started Percy very slowly, peeking out from his half-pulled off shirt. "I'm sorry, I think I'm not really sure if we're still in usual banter mode, or if that was like... serious...? Because it kinda sounded serious to me. Or am I just... uh... misunderstanding here?"

Will heaved a sigh and regardless of how much he loved staring at Percy's six-pack, he grabbed Percy's shirt and pulled it back down, looking seriously at the other omega. "You're not misunderstanding. I'm serious. It's just... Nico and the others have been giving me a hard time, saying that I should really come clear with you _before_ you strip down for me the next time."

Percy chewed his lower lip slowly. "I... I don't know. I mean, we're both omegas. Are you... _sure_?"

"Yes, I have never been more sure about anything", confirmed Will, gently taking Percy's hand into his own. "You're the kind of omega I never thought I meet. The kind that I want to cherish and value and pin to the mattress and _fuck into oblivion_."

Percy's cheeks flushed a delectable pink at that. "Uh. Then... uh... okay. Sure. Yeah."

"Okay", nodded Will pleased, lifting Percy's hand up to kiss it gently. "I'll go and fetch Austin then. For your examination. Because the next time you bend over for me, I will have had you taken out on dates and then my fingers are doing far other things than examine you."

The blush turned an even prettier pink as Percy nodded awkwardly and watched him go.

/break\

As far as first dates went, theirs was a disaster. But then again, that was the problem when your own father is personally fond of your chosen mate and decides to be 'a pal' and pick you up in his sun chariot. It had been awkward and uncomfortable and both Percy and Will had been very embarrassed. They put a strict no relatives and no friends during dates rule up.

The following four dates were _far less_ awkward and actually a lot of fun. They went to see a movie for their second date, spending most of it exchanging gentle kisses. For their third date, they went on a picnic at the beach, which had been Will's favorite so far because it included Percy in nothing but swim-shorts and constantly dripping wet. Their fourth date included them ordering five different pizzas and marathoning movies at Percy's, eating the pizzas all over the day, with Sally and Paul occasionally peeking in and stole a slice and Percy feeding maybe one or two slices to Mrs. O'Leary. Their latest date had them at a Chinese all you can eat buffet.

Percy was in the middle of stuffing his face with noodles when he noticed that Will wasn't eating but instead watching him. Very slowly did Percy lower his chopsticks, blush on his cheeks as he chewed decidedly slower and then swallowed, making Will chuckle fondly.

"Uh... this was a bad idea for a date", mused Percy as he looked at his three full plates.

"Why?", asked Will, genuinely confused.

"Because this is really un-omega-y behavior", muttered Percy, rubbing his neck.

"Perce", whispered Will gently as he reached over to grasp Percy's hand. "You're not with an alpha and you don't have to live up to some media-created propaganda stereotype omega who eats half a carrot and that with a knife and a fork. I'm an omega, I know what we can pack. Not to mention; I'm a doctor-to-be, I know what an omega _should_ pack. A healthy omega needs to eat a lot, because we do burn a hell of a lot of calories during our heats, so we need to save up on food between heats. I find your enthusiasm for food really cute and I like watching you eat."

"Even though I eat like a pig?", snorted Percy embarrassed.

"More like a starved puppy", laughed Will with sparkling eyes. "You're cute, Perce. Don't start acting in a certain way you think you should. I asked you out because I like the way _you_ are."

Percy offered a nearly shy, but definitely happy, smile at that. And just like that, Percy booked their fifth date as a success too. Especially after dinner, when Will was bringing Percy home and Percy felt brave enough to invite Will inside. The Sea Prince's cheeks were dark-red.

"My... mom and Paul, they're on a weekend trip together. A romantic getaway", stated Percy slowly, very carefully, as he fidgeted with the keys. "Would... Would you... like to come... upstairs?"

"For... coffee, or... more?", asked Will gently, again taking Percy's hand. "You know, you don't _have_ to invite me over like this. We don't have to do anything, Percy."

"I _want_ to. I'm just awkward about asking", huffed Percy with a pout. "It was _way_ easier getting you to put your fingers inside me before we were dating, you know?! ...Uhm, hello, Missus Grunwald, it's very nice to see you! Have a nice evening!"

His face was aflame as he watched his elderly neighbor push past him with a very judgmental look on her face as she stared Percy and Will up and down. Will chuckled softly as he grasped Percy around the waist and pulled him up into a deep kiss.

"I didn't want to come on too strong, so I've been holding back on the physical stuff", admitted Will amused, trailing kisses along Percy's jawline. "I'd love to have more than my fingers inside you."

"Like... your dick, for example?", asked Percy, biting his lip very hard and looking hopeful.

Will had to chuckle again, because he knew Percy was a bit doubtful about the sex-stuff since they were both omegas and things like those were far easier in a 'traditional' alpha-omega couple. Will was determined to assure his boyfriend that they could make this work easily.

"I was more thinking along the lines of my entire _fist_ , but okay", drawled Will teasingly.

Percy squeaked in such a high-pitched way, it was adorable. And then, the son of Poseidon just pushed Will nearly violently into the apartment and closed the door fast and hard. Will found himself pressed against said door and being kissed very hard.

"Fuck, don't say shit like that if you're not a hundred percent serious", groaned Percy.

"We talked so much about sex _before_ we were dating. I know how much you love being stretched and full. You literally showed me your shopping list for your trip to the sex-shop with Valdez", pointed Will out with a slightly mischievous grin. "So yes, I've been planning according to my boyfriend's preferences. I do hope that this is... something you're really okay with?"

"Fuck yes", growled Percy with the manic grin of the lunatic he was at heart. "But honestly, before that, I _really_ wanna get fucked by you, Will. Like, properly. Okay?"

"Okay?", snorted Will ridiculed. "Try perfect. But let's make it to your bedroom first."

Percy nodded eagerly as he pulled Will along until they reached Percy's room. Both struggled with their clothes until they stood naked in front of each other. Percy basically threw Will onto the bed and tackled him in a hungry kiss before his lips trailed down Will's chest. The blonde watched with raised eyebrows, a bit amused and very pleased by his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Wait up some", interrupted Will as Percy sat up to straddle the blonde's waist, looking ready to ride him right away. "As adorable as you are going at it like a cat in heat, you need to be prepped before something like that, especially since it's your first time, Perce."

"Taking that cat-thing as an insult, But that won't be necessary", pouted Percy as he very slowly turned around, slowly pulling his cheeks apart to show off the thick plug nestled between them.

"Oh", grunted Will in awe, gaping at it and giving it a gentle poke that made Percy moan. "Was someone very optimistic about the outcome of this date, mh?"

"Well, no", mumbled Percy embarrassed, cheeks dark red as he turned back to facing his boyfriend again, trying not to look at Will. "I kinda started wearing one after our third date, because I kinda really had a hard time not jumping your bones when we were at the beach together?"

"Then you really don't get to pout about being called a cat in heat", snorted Will and rolled his eyes, his cheeks red too though. "Holy Hades, you're... you're going to drive me insane."

"So. Can I ride you now?", asked Percy eagerly, crooked grin on his lips.

Snorting, Will leaned back and made a grand gesture. Percy grinned like an idiot as he slowly pulled his plug out and lowered himself on Will's already hard, aching cock. The blonde cussed, because Percy was already so wet and slick. That _he_ was the reason why Percy was so slick. Will reached his hands out to grasp Percy's thighs and squeeze tightly. Percy's movement was slow, unsure and a bit awkward, but Will really wouldn't complain because Percy felt so good around him. Really, who needed an alpha if they could have such a gorgeous, eager omega?

"You're so beautiful like that", whispered Will as he stared up at Percy.

The son of Poseidon blushed, which really only made him look prettier. His muscles flexed deliciously as Percy moved himself up and down on Will's cock, growing surer of himself the longer he went and the more often he hit his own prostate. Will wasn't embarrassed when he didn't last long, honestly, it was a miracle to him that he didn't come the moment Percy lowered himself onto his dick. When he came deep inside of Percy, Will was really glad that Austin had renewed Percy's shots after his last heat, because both omegas had completely forgotten to think about condoms. Percy gasped strangled and collapsed on top of Will's chest.

"Hey there, kitten", chided Will gently, wrapping his arms around Percy. "You didn't come."

"Well, yeah. You promised me something about your fist", hummed Percy cheekily.

Sputtering a little, Will rolled Percy off himself. The son of Poseidon very eagerly scrambled to sit up and stick his butt out for Will, reaching behind himself to spread his cheeks invitingly. Will flushed as he saw the red, abused hole dripping his cum. Gently, Will eased two fingers into the loosened hole, wiggling them around, until he could add more. Percy was very greedy for more, so Will all too soon found himself carefully easing even his thumb in, pushing deeper. Percy was gasping breathlessly and whining as Will thrust deeper, until he got to tease Percy's prostate. With Will's arm up his ass, playing with Percy's prostate, the Sea Prince came hard and untouched.

"F—Fuck, we are definitely doing that again, sunshine", gasped Percy breathlessly.

Will laughed as he slowly pulled out and kissed Percy. "Anytime you want, kitten."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a nice switch-up because all the alpha-falls-for-Percy-mating-happens-knotting-happens was getting a bit old :D
> 
> Next up in the series is Lycaon - who, as a werewolf, is really a very important choice for the ABO fics ^o^


End file.
